


Completely Platonic Circumstances

by Devidlg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve turned into Felicity Smoak...?, don't let Tony near power tools and Bruce at the same time, that's a thing that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis was sitting at her station in Jane's lab, spinning in her rolling chair and <em>extremely</em> bored because Jane was busy science-ing, only it wasn't the fun, explosion causing science, it was the boring math side. Maybe if she wished hard enough someone would blow something up soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Platonic Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to my beautiful beta [Joy](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)! She's only the best. Go follow her. She writes some AMAZING fic.
> 
> Also come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://devidlg.tumblr.com/)! I can talk about Darcy Lewis for hours! I don't bite, I promise!
> 
> I own nothing. If I did I'd put myself in the movies like Stan Lee.

Darcy Lewis was sitting at her station in Jane's lab, spinning in her rolling chair and  _extremely_ bored because Jane was busy science-ing, only it wasn't the fun, explosion causing science, it was the boring math side. Jane had been hunched over a desk of papers that had mathematical jargon scribbled in Jane's chicken scratch writing and Darcy didn't understand any of it.

"Jane! I'm so _bored!_ " She complains, falling head-first onto her desk

Jane doesn't even look up; she only flips a page over and continues muttering to herself about quarks or whatever.

"Jarvis, please tell me there is science happening nearby that I can keep from exploding. Anything. I'll take a paper mache volcano at this point. Just get me to someone who needs me to keep them from exploding. What's dad up to? He's always working with flammable materials."

"Sir seems to be attempting to persuade Doctor Banner into letting him build a suit for the Hulk. Perhaps you could talk Sir into dropping the subject?"

"That man wants to be a pancake. I think it's his dream, J." Darcy says, standing up.

"Indeed." Jarvis replies dryly.

Darcy exits Jane's lab and walks up to the elevator, looking up at the ceiling in confusion when it doesn't automatically open.

"What's wrong J? We're not under attack or anything, right?"

"No, Miss. Captain Rogers also required the elevator."

Nodding, Darcy kicks her foot against the tile of the hallway waiting for the elevator. All of the Avengers had priority on the elevators just in case something  they had to do was super secret/world-saving important.

With a 'ding' the elevator doors finally slide open, and Darcy looks up to see Captain "tight-shirt" America standing there in his grandpa clothes.

Darcy is about to wave and say, "Hi" when Jarvis' voice interrupts her.

"Pardon the interruption Miss, but Sir has started prodding Doctor Banner with power tools."

"Oh shit. Punch it, J." She turns to Captain America. " _Hold on tight_."

The man blinks. " _I imagined that being said in completely different circumstances_."

Darcy's eyes go wide the same time Steve's do.

"Oh god. I didn't mean to imply- I just meant- Oh god."

It's at that moment Jarvis shoots the elevator up the six stories to Tony and Bruce's shared lab in just a few seconds.

The doors slide open and Darcy blinks and remembers why she's in her father's lab.

"Dad, stop prodding Bruce with power tools!" She shouts, rushing into the lab.

Tony looks up at Darcy then down at the drill in his hand.

Bruce steps away from Tony and gives Darcy a grateful nod before settling back down behind his desk.

"You can prove nothing." Tony says at the same time Steve squeaks out "Dad?!"

"Dad, guess what! I met my soulmate!" Darcy says in an attempt to get Tony's mind off of idea off 'The Iron Hulk'.

Tony nearly drops the drill.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asks

Darcy turns around and grabs Steve's arm and pulls him out of the elevator.

"It's Steve! Isn't that great?"

Tony's hand tightens on the drill.

"So you're Darcy's soulmate, huh? Isn't that nice?

"Yes...?"

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about that Cap." Darcy says, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh no. I'm ecstatic that you're my soulmate! I mean you're absolutely beautiful." Then he pauses and his eyes go wide, "Oh god, I didn't mean to imply that you were just pretty, I'm sure you're also extremely smart and kind, but I've just met you, and only have a superficial impression of you. Not that im superficial! It's just that I've only just met you, and-"

As Steve continued his rambling, Darcy turned to her father.

"Is he always like this?"

"Always. The man's mouth just goes without him."

Darcy steps up to Steve, stands up on her tiptoes, and places her hand on Steve's mouth.

Steve stops talking and almost looks grateful that someone stopped him.

"Listen up, Rogers. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, and when I do, you are going to ask me out on a date. Got it?" 

Steve nods and Darcy removes her hand.

"Would you like to get some coffee? Or dinner, some people don't like coffee, and that's fine, I mean-" 

Darcy cuts him off by kissing him. She feels like she's going to have to stop his babbling often and she is 100% okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of reading LOTS of Arrow fic. I'm Olicity trash and proud. Go read [Felicity Smoak, Technical Advisor](http://archiveofourown.org/series/101762/) by [thatmasquedgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmasquedgirl/pseuds/thatmasquedgirl%20) here on AO3. It's fantastic. It's like the show, but better. As all good fanfic should be.


End file.
